A New Life
by The-Heart-Of-The-Demon
Summary: Unfortunate events lead to the expulsion of Lucy from the Fairy Tail guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt For No Good Reason**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I hadn't liked Lisanna when I first saw her, there was something off about her that made me mad, but she really crossed a line when! I walked into the guild that morning like every other morning and I was really happy, then I saw the looks on everyone else's faces. "Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked as I stared at a bunch of unhappy faces. "Wow, you think you can just come in here and pretend like nothing happened Lucy Heartfilia?" Lisanna stepped out of the crowd crying. "Guys what's going on?" I asked clearly confused. "Don't act like you don't know!" Natsu yelled with his bangs covering his eyes. "You guys I have no clue…" I was immediately interrupted. "Shut up! You know what we're talking about," Natsu yelled again, "and sense master's not here, we'll let Lisanna take your guild mark off since she's the one you hurt. Lisanna, care to do the honors?" Natsu asked. Lisanna's expression turned from sad to evil and dark. "It would be my pleasure!" She said in a dark voice. "No!" I protested as I tried to run away, but as soon as I got to the guild doors they slammed shut with Erza keeping them shut. Natsu then came up from behind me and grabbed my arm so hard I couldn't move as he dragged me to where Lisanna was standing. "No! Stop Natsu! Stop!" I yelled as we approached Lisanna. "Do I have to keep it clean?" Lisanna asked. I stopped to listen to Natsu's response. "Do whatever you want!" He said. Lisanna looked at me then turned her hands into the claws of a tiger, my eyes widened. "No! Natsu let go of me! Natsu please! Natsu! Ahhhhh!" I screamed a blood curdling scream as Lisanna's sharp claws cut into my skin where my guild mark was until there was nothing left of my guild mark on my right hand. As Lisanna finished I pulled my hand back to my body and fell to the floor. "Lucy Heartfilia, leave this guild now and never return!" Erza said with a tear streaming down her face. I Looked up with tears in my eyes. "Fine! I hate you! I hate all of you!" I screamed as I got up and began to run out of the guild. That's when I decided that I was going to get revenge, somehow I was going to get my revenge and it wouldn't be pretty!

* * *

**Hey everyone! Wow that was a bit of a weird chapter to type! Are you mad? Who are you mad at? Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, the guild? Review and let me know! I know when I was typing this I got really mad at Lisanna, Natsu Erza, and the guild! LOL and I'm the one typing this!:)**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I had run to my house and fell asleep on my bed after wrapping my hand up.

The next morning I woke up and packed all my stuff making sure to get it all, the only thing I left was a note. I decided that the only thing I could do was get rid of myself and see if that would affect them at all. I had Virgo take all my stuff to the spirit world and I went to Lavender Peak.

I looked off the edge of the tall cliff. There was a sort of water there, but it was so far down that even if I jumped into water it would still kill me.

I took a deep breath, then jumped. I didn't think about anything, I didn't want to. I just listened to the wind in my ears whistle and I had peace for a second. Then everything turned black.

_Natsu's POV_

Master was now back from the meeting he had gone to and Lisanna explained everything and showed master the video in the lacrama. After hearing what happend Master burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Lisanna." He mumbled out. "How could Lucy do a thing like that?" He said his voice full of anger. "I don't know, she was always evil!" Lisanna said. "Well, where is she now?" Master asked referring to Lucy. "She's probably at her apartment." I said. "Fine. Natsu, go get her." Master said to me. "Okay gramps." I said running out of the guild.

After running all the way to Lucy's apartment I jumped in the window. I looked around and saw that everything was gone, except for a note on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

_**Dear Fairy Tail members,,**_

_**I don't know what I did to deserve what I got! I have no clue what you were talking about! But it's clear you want me gone, so don't worry I'll be gone for good, where no one will have to worry about me or even be able to bring me back!**_

_**With no love,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia **_

I crumpled the letter and started to yell at nothing. "What are you talking about Lucy! You know exactly what happened You know what you did!"

Then out of nowhere came a voice. "Actually, no I had no clue what you thought I did. Not until now that is." Lucy said coming out of the shadows.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled. She looked up from the floor so I could see her eyes.

"I mean what you thought I did, I didn't do! Lisanna lied it was all a magic projection that makes you guys see what she wants you to see!" Lucy yelled.

I stepped back a few steps. "No way, you killed them! You killed Lisanna and Elfman!" I yelled back.

"No I didn't Lisanna made it look like that! She had Mira and Elfman locked up in the basement of their house!" Lucy pulled to figures out of the shadows.

It was true, Lucy had a breathing alive Mira and Elfman on her floor. I blinked in disbelief. "Lucy, I-I'm…" I was cut off. "I don't want to hear it! You should have talked to me about it first! You don't get my forgiveness! Look at what you did!" Lucy put out a wrapped hand that was bleeding out and the showed me bruises and cuts on her arms from me holding her.

Lucy then jumped out of the window of her apartment with Mira and Elfman and ran towards the guild.

Lucy's POV

I ran with Mira and Elfman to the guild making sure not to hurt them. They were easy to carry since I had my new powers. I slammed the guild doors open and made everyone stare at me.

"Hey everyone! Look who I found!" I said smiling. Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression. Just then Mira and Elfman woke up and my smile turned to a frown.

"Oh, you see they aren't dead! Lisanna put up a magic projection! Oh, I will need to be on my way soon so um master will you hurry and do what you were going to do?" I asked looking at master Makarov.

"But Lucy, you didn't do anything why would I?" Master asked. "Because I want to leave! I'm not staying here! Plus you would have done this in a heartbeat if I didn't uncover the truth!" I said.

Mira and Elfman looked confused as I walked up to master and put my hand out. "Do it!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the bar table now unwrapped. Everyone looked away from the gruesome sighet.

"What's wrong everyone? Don't want to see the work you all helped in making?" I asked showing my hand around. Everyone got a guilty look on their face. I gave a sick laugh then turned back to master and put my hand out.

"If you don't do it I will!" I said. He still did nothing. "Whatever!" I said putting my left hand on top of my right hand and chanting a few words. After a glow came and I let out a scream. I looked at my hand after I was done.

It was still cut up from Lisanna but now when the skin healed the guild mark would not. "From now on, consider Lucy Heartfilia dead!" I said.

After that I walked out of the guild wrapping my hand again as everyone tried to get me to stay, but I pushed them all away and continued walking until I got to the train station. "Sabertooth, here I come!" I said as I boarded the train.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know bad chapter! Trying to do better but really caught up in other things!**

PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

After I got off the train I headed straight for the guild I knew could piss Fairy Tail off, Sabertooth.

It didn't take me too long, was a fairly short walk to the guild. I knocked on the door three times then waited for someone to come answer.

After a couple of seconds the door to the Sabertooth guild opened revealing a male wizard with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a normal tone "Yes, I need to speak with your master." I said as I walked a little closer to the door.

At first he turned around and looked at something or someone, then he turned back to me and opened the door more allowing me to come in. I walked past him and made my way to the front of the room where the guild master of Sabertooth sat.

"You're a stupid fairy, what do you want?" Sting asked with an angered expression.

**(In this Sabertooth lost the Grand Magic Games because of Minerva so she's out of the guild and Sting killed the guild master so he's now the guild master of Sabertooth and he still hates Fairy Tail) **

"Not anymore!" I snapped as I held my once bandaged hand up for Sting to see as it was now unwrapped and bleeding immensely.

He was surprised at the sight of my hand and it took a few minutes before he spoke again, "What happened?" He asked suspiciously. "I was betray and that's all you need to know." I said my voice firm. "Well, I take it you're an enemy of Fairy Tail then?" He asked. "You are correct, I want to join Sabertooth." Sting's expression went from serious to a joking face. "Well why the hell wouldn't we let you join on those circumstances, Albron get Blondie here a guild mark." Sting yelled to the male who opened the guild door to me.

I let out a giggle at Sting's enthusiasm, even though I want to get back at Fairy Tail it would be nice to find a new family, one that won't betray me at the slightest blink, that means I need to give Sabertooth a try.

Albron walked up to me with a stamp and an inc pad and asked me where I wanted my guild mark and what color. "To the left of my bellybutton and stars design," I replied and got my stamp done. "So you want to join my team?" Albron asked. "Sure." I responded and followed him to a table near by to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

**sorry no time for good authors note.**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_No One's POV_

Lucy walked to a table near by with albron leading her.

"This is the rest of my team, the blonde girl is Nakami Yoshina she uses Golden Dust magic, which allows her to put her enemies to sleep, kill them, or drain their power and give it to someone else." Lucy walked up to Nakami and shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to have another girl on the team." Nakami replied. "This is Python, perhaps you have heard of his brother Cobra? He uses magic like Cobra, except his main magic is mind control."

"I once went up against your brother," Lucy said giving Python a fist pump. Python had short blue hair that hung in his eyes a bit and a small grin. "Is that so" He asked. Lucy only shook her head moving on to the next and last person.

"and lastly…" Albron was cut off by Lucy. "Rogue Cheney. I know." She said smirking at Rogue remembering what they did the night before the end of the Grand Magic Games. **(They didn't do that you dirty minded people!)**

Rogue smirked back. "Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Rogue said in a calm and collected voice.

"So this is the new guild member?" Asked a girl with pink hair and a small black hat on her head. "Yep." Sting said walking up next to the girl with the pink hair.

"This is Azuria Zelphia, she is an old friend of Sting and me. She uses singing magic which makes her the strongest wizard in here." Rogue introduced.

"Really? How so?" Lucy questioned. "Well she can do whatever she wants with singing magic, even get rid of the evil wizard Zeref. All she has to do is hum, whistle, or sing a song." Sting answered.

"Well, that's all boring stuff, hey Lucy do you want to go out with me and Nakami tonight? We are going to go to the mall and do some shopping and it would be really cool if you came!" Azuria jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure, I would love to! I also need to look for a place to stay…" Lucy stopped to think. She hadn't thought about where she was going to stay.

"Oh you can stay with me until you get your own apartment! Also, I have a feeling you haven't been told about the new member of our guild have you?" Azi said in a very fast manner.

"That would be awesome, and no no one has told me about another new member." Lucy said looking confused. "Oh, well don't worry. You will get to see him tomorrow! Oh and call me Azi." Azi said and then skipped off to the front of the guild to sit on Sting's "throne" with Sting playfully running after her and grabbing her by the waist to get her away from his chair.

After a while of Lucy talking to her new teammates Azi came back and got her and Nakami so they could go shopping for the rest of the day.

"So, are you and Rogue a thing!?" Azi asked Lucy excitedly. "N-no!" Lucy blushed.

_She sounds a lot like Mira, I miss her! I hate her bitch of a sister though! I hate the rest of the damn guild, I'm glad that at least Mira and Elfman were innocent in harming me._

Lucy was awakened from her train of thought when Azi held a sky blue short dress up to lucy in aww. "That's it I am totally getting this for you!" Azi said as she happily ran towards the check out line.

"What!? WAIT NO AZI! I CAN'T LET YOU GET THAT FOR ME!" Lucy yelled as she chased after Azi.

Azi quickly hid behind a cart that had clothes hanging on it and watched as Lucy ran by, then as Azi was about to get out of the clothes cart Lucy stopped, smirked, then turned around and ran towards the clothes cart. Azi immediately jumped out of the clothes cart laughing and made a mad dash to the cash register. Just as Lucy got ahold of Azi's purple jacket Azi threw the dress on the check out counter.

"Soshuka, quick scan it and put it on my jewel account!" Azi said to the young teenage male cashier. "Got it!" he replied and quickly scanned the dress.

"Done! It now belongs to you." He winked at Azi with a smirk as he handed her the dress.

" Thanks Soshuka!" Azi smiled. "Any time."

Lucy was bent over and had her hands on her knees so she could catch a breath. Azi walked up to her and held the dress out. "Here, this looks way too cute on you I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let it go!"

Lucy looked up for a second in surprise, then took the dress and smiled, "Thank you Azi." She responded. "You're welcome. Come on let's go home, you too Nakami!" Azi yelled across the store and Nakami came quickly.

"Good night Soshuka." Azi finished, and with that they left for home.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my story's in forever and I'm sorry about that! School has really been pounding on me. I am glad I got to post this chapter though! Tell me what u think of it!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

No One's POV

Lucy woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms to the sealing relieving her tense muscles.

"Good morning!" Azi called from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Um, good morning, where are you?" Lucy questioned looking around but not seeing anyone.

"Oh, I'm out the door down the stairs to the right and straight forwards to the kitchen." Azi said giving direct directions.

"Now stop stalling and get ready so you can come eat breakfast with Nakami and me." Azi finished skipping around the kitchen putting eggs and bacon on plates and pouring orange juice into cups.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." Lucy called back getting out of bed and going to an open closet. For a minute Lucy stood there pondering whether she should take an outfit from there or if she wasn't supposed to, then she heard Azi's voice again, "yes all those clothes in there are for you."

Lucy raised a brow wondering if Azi could also read her mind or something.

"Yes I can read your mind, no I'm not doing it right now." Azi's voice came again.

Lucy just shook her head and chose an outfit.

Her outfit consisted of a short black fluffy skirt with a white shirt tucked into her skirt and her belt around her waist, and she wore black flats.

After Lucy had finished putting her clothes on she walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen where there was a small wooden table sitting in the middle of everything.

"Finally, I thought you would never come down." Nakami sighed stuffing her face with food.

"Yeah me too." Azi said doing the same thing.

"Sorry guys there were so many cute outfits up there I couldn't choose anytime soon." Lucy replied with a smile.

"Oh, you thought they were cute? Thanks I put all those outfits together myself." Azi said proud of herself.

"Oh yeah they were definitely cute!" Lucy said before sitting down and eating.

**Time Skip At the Guild**

"Hey everyone!" Azi yelled as she threw the doors to the guild open with a huge smile plastered on her face.

All the girls replied in a hello and all the guys stood there staring at Azi,Lucy, and Nakami with stars in their eyes and drool coming out of there mouths. Azi was wearing a black half shirt with her hair down in light curls and a pair of short shorts and knee high leather boots. Nakami was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt with her blonde hair put in a ponytail that went down to her thighs and a pair of black sweats with blue sandals.

"What's the matter? Never seen a couple of sexy girls before?" Azi teased using her arms to push her chest up making it more noticeable.

"Well, aren't you the cocky one?" Sting asked walking up to his pink haired friend.

"ME cocky? Never!" Azi said sarcastically, "and Sting stop being a hypocrite."

Sting looked offended at Azi's words, but quickly got over it as Azi started walking past him.

"So Lucy, you want to see who our other new guild member is?" Azi asked the blonde haired brown eyed mage.

"Yeah." Lucy responded.

"Okay he is about to walk through the guild doors in three, two, one…" Azi finished and a blue haired mage walked through the doors curious as to why everyone was staring at him.

"Jellal!?" Lucy questioned recognizing the face of the wizard.

"Lucy Heartfilia!?" Jellal (He's actually Mystogan) said as shocked as Lucy.

* * *

**Hey guys! OMG you don't know how good it feels to be able to update a story! (Actually you might but you know?) Anyway I really want you guys to leave a review so I know how this story is going! BTW if you are wondering why I chose to post a new chapter to this story it's because I have a poll up that alows you to vote on which story you want me to update the most and so far there is only one vote and that is for this story... SO PLEASE VOTE ON IT! It's really important that you do because I have not been updating lately because I don't know which story's you guys have been wanting me to update the most so PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS, VOTE ON MY POLL! Also I know I probably have some (Or a lot) of errors so if you want to tell me about them please do and leave a review! LOVE YOU GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_No One's POV_

"Jellal what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"Actually I'm not Jellal, I'm Mystogan." Mystogan replied.

"Oh… Wait why aren't you in Edolas?" Lucy inquired.

"It's actually kind of a long story…" Jellal said looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Alright this is a cute reunion and all, but I'm getting really bored!" Sting complained.

Azi walked over to him with a slight stomp to her walking and hit Sting right upside the head, "shut up baka!"

"Hey!" Sting complained rubbing his head, but after seeing Azi's deathly glare decided to shut up.

"Lucy, Mystogan, why don't you two go somewhere more private to talk?" Azi suggested with a small smile.

"Yes, that would be preferable." Mystogan replied.

"Okay." Was all Lucy could say.

With that Lucy followed Mystogan out of the guild and they started making their way down the mountain that their new guild rested on.

**At Silver Park**

"So, what happened in Edolas?" Lucy questioned Mystogan with a soft voice.

Mystogan's eyes darted back down to the ground when the question was asked, "It was about a month ago…"

_Flashback: No One's POV_

_"King Mystogan, I'm afraid your rain has come to an end!" Snarled the Edolas version of Minerva as she threw him to the ground._

_Mystogan had all ready been beat up and bruised by the evil woman, his lip was bleeding and he had been stabbed in the side with a dagger._

_He was unable to see out of his right eye at the time because it was so swollen he couldn't open it._

_"Why Minerva!?" Mystogan questioned with the little bit of energy he had left._

_"Why you ask? Because I want to! That's why!" those were Minervas last words before she reached her hand up, way into the air with a silver sword in her hand ready to impale Mystogan and kill him completely._

_**'Here, take this just in case, it's a magic transmitter, it can take you back to earthland if things go wrong. Don't ask how I got the magic for it, just be sure to use it if you need it! I love you!' were Lucy Ashely's last words to Mystogan before leaving to go defend him. She didn't mean for those last three words to slip, but she acted as if it was nothing'**_

_Mystogan now looked at the dead body of the girl he loved, she lay lifeless and pale. In the end, she went down with a smile._

_"Forgive me." Mystogan said as he quickly pulled out the magic transmitter and smashed it hoping that no one could then use it, but in fact instead of breaking it, he activated it and a flash of light appeared before both Mystogan and Minerva were gone..._

* * *

**Okay, so I decided after getting a review that I was going to re-do the end of this chapter because there is no magic in Edolas any more, but Lucy found a special way to get just enough magic to use the transmitter rather than doing the whole eclipes project, so here you go.**

**I figured this way was better anyway so yeah.**

**Natsu: Why'd you make me such a jerk in the first few chapters and then not mention me at all in these chapters!?**

**Demon-Mira: It's all for feature reasons, also you'll be in the next chapter so calm your butt**

**Lucy: PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_No One's POV_

"The next thing I knew I was back on Earthland." Mystogan finished his story with tears in his eyes along with Lucy.

After a few minutes of mourning, Lucy spoke up, "I'm really sorry Mystogan!"

Mystogan just nodded his head, "So am I."

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

After watching Lucy storm out of the guild, everyone looked to the ground with sad expressions.

"Oh no Lucy, what have I done! I have to go after her!" I yelled as I tried to make a run for the guild door only to be pulled back by Lisanna.

"No Natsu, she wants to be left alone!" Lisanna yelled with an angry expression.

I looked at her in disgust, then reached my arm back and thrust it forward aimed right at Lisanna's face.

Just as my fist was about to make contact with her frail white skin, my fist was caught by a strong hand.

I looked up to see Mira standing over me. I yanked my hand back and glared at Lisanna.

Then off guard Mira turned around and smacked Lisanna across the face, "How could you! I'm ashamed to even be related to you! I'm ashamed to even be in the same guild as you!"

Everyone was surprised by Mira's outburst, including me. Elfman then walked up to Lisanna and shook his head, "Don't expect to be welcome at our house anymore."

Lisanna stepped back in disbelief, "What are you saying!? I'm your sister!"

Mira gave a hard glare at Lisanna, "A fact I wish wasn't true!"

No One's POV

Lisanna had tears in her eyes and was standing as still as a rock.

"You will leave this guild Lisanna, and never come back!" Gramps ordered the small white haired mage.

"no! nO! NO! I won't leave I can't leave! I have nowhere else to go!" Lisanna begged.

"YOU WILL LEAVE! I WILL NOT HAVE A LIER WHO AIMS TO HURT HER GUILD MEMBERS IN FAIRY TAIL! NOT NOW, NOT EVER," Master Makarov paused to remove lisanna's guild mark which she clung to grabbing her leg, trying to keep it from disappearing, "NOW GET OUT!"

Lisanna looked around at everyone. They all had expressions filled with anger and regret.

With her last look, Lisanna knew no one in the guild would accept her anymore. After All, she did turn them against the bubbly blonde that they loved so much! She made them hate Lucy, she made them hurt her! There was no second chance for this.

With one last glance at Natsu, Lisanna ran out of the guild with streams of salty water dripping down her face.

_Is this how Lucy felt!? Why!? Why did I have to do that to her!? Why couldn't I have left her alone! What did she ever really do to me!?_

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Mystogan and I sat quietly for a while longer till a question popped into my head that I blurted out, "So why did you join Sabertooth? Why didn't you come talk to Fairy Tail?"

"I joined Sabertooth because I had heard of a Minerva being in this guild. For the reason why I didn't go to Fairy Tail, is because if she has been watching me I didn't want to lead her to anyone that I loved or cared for." Mystogan answered.

"I see." I said with a finger to my chin.

"What about you? Why are you in Sabertooth?" Mystogan questioned me.

"It's a long story!" I said clenching my fist.

"I've got time." Mystogan said scooting closer to me.

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you…"

After telling Mystogan all about what happened he looked angry, sad, and confused.

"That's not like Fairy Tail! What's going on with them?" Mystogan questioned.

"To be honest I don't know, and I really don't give a damn." Was my answer.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I guess in the end we both got screwed over!" Mystogan looked angrily at the sky.

After a while of silence I looked up at the sky too, I realized the sun was already going down and we had spent literally all day talking.

"We should get back to the guild." I pointed out.

Mystogan replied with a 'hmm' and a nod.

* * *

Once we got back to the guild hall there were only a few people left there.

This included my team, Sting, Azi, Rufus, Orga, and a couple of other people.

"Finally you guys are back!" Sting sighed.

"Sorry we lost track of time." I admitted.

"Don't apologies Lucy! I'm glad you two were able to talk!" Azi said happily.

"Thank you Azi." I gave a warm smile in Azi's direction.

"You're welcome. Oh, Lucy I'm sorry to say this, but my house is temporarily unavailable because it's being redone, so Nakami and I will be staying with Sting and Rogue, but there's not enough rooms for you, so Mystogan if you wouldn't mind letting Lucy stay with you?" Azi said innocently, but on the inside she was smirking like a devil.

"What? No you're no…" Sting began before he was shut up by Azi kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"I only have one room in the place I'm staying" Mystogan confessed.

"Well, she either shares with you, or one of the dragon slayer duo's." Azi said while leaning on a table.

"She could stay with m…" Orga started, but was also shut up by Azi kicking him in the balls.

"No, I rather she stay with me." Mystogan said.

My heart skipped a beat at his words, but I quickly got over it.

_No One's POV_

"Alright then, it's settled. You two better get going it's getting dark." Azi said pushing both of them out the guild doors.

"So that was pretty obvious that you are trying to get Lucy and Mystogan together." Rogue walked over to where Azi was, and Sting had already recovered and was standing next to Azi as well.

"Oh man, I actually wanted to ask that Lucy chick out. But once Azi has a couple in sight you don't want to interfere or you might not come out of it alive!" One of the guild members of Sabertooth said.

Azi turned around and kicked Sting... in the same spot... again, "NO ONE WILL DARE ASK LUCY OUT IF YOU ARE NOT MYSTOGAN!"

"And you kicked Sting because...?" Nakami questioned.

"Oh sorry Sting! I didn't mean to!" Azi said squatting down to make sure he was alright.

_oh kids, they never grow up._

* * *

_Still No One's POV_

Mystogan and Lucy arrived at a small apartment looking building with white and blue paint covering the outside, and a sign that had the numbers of the address.

Once Mystogan had unlocked the door, they stepped inside to a medium sized room with a bathroom, a bed, a closet, and a dresser.

Lucy looked around a bit before walking over to the bed and laying down.

Mystogan went into the bathroom with a pair of sweats and a T-shirt to change into.

While Mystogan was changing Lucy sat up remembering that she needed PJ's and talked loudly to Mystogan through the door, "Um, Mystogan I don't really have any Pa..."

Lucy was cut off by Mystogan talking, "There is another pair of sweats and a T-shirt in the top drawer of my dresser."

Lucy walked over to the dresser and got the shirt and pants that Mystogan had said to, then decided to get dressed while Mystogan was still getting dressed.

After Lucy finished getting dressed Mystogan came out of the bathroom, and threw the outfit he had been wearing into a pile in the corner of the room. He then proceeded to the bed that Lucy was already laying on and climbed under the covers on the other side and reached over turning off their source of light.

"Good night." Lucy said softly.

"Good night." Mystogan replied before going off the sleep.

* * *

_Mystogan woke up to darkness at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted._

_He looked over, and there, laying next to him, was Lucy Ashley, staring right at him._

_He looked in disbelief as Lucy proceeded to sit up and climb on top of him._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, but the only reply he got was a kiss on the lips._

_Lucy kissed him gently biting his lip every so often and kissing his neck._

_She ran her fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it. _

_She kissed him for what seemed like forever making sure to do a thorough job. _

_She then took a breath and sat up straight._

_Mystogan didn't wait a second, he quickly sat up and pinned Lucy to the bed, kissing her up and down her neck and on her lips, nibbling on her ear every now and then._

_Lucy began to moan in pleasure, telling Mystogan to continue._

_Mystogan slid his hand under Lucy's shirt caressing her stomach and hips moving his hands slowly all over her._

"Mystogan, Mystogan, Mystogan! Mystogan what are you doing wake up!" Mystogan was startled awake by a voice calling his name.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was sitting on top of Earthland Lucy in his tiny apartment

Lucy laid there with a blush on her face as red as Erza's hair.

Mystogan quickly got off and walked quickly over to the corner, "I'm so sorry Lucy."

Lucy sat up with a blush still evident on her face.

"It's fine." She said quietly with her voice muffled by a pillow she was holding to her chest.

Mystogan walked in a tiny circle for a minute, then went over to his closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket that he set on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." Lucy said feeling guilty.

"I know, I want to though." Mystogan said laying down.

Lucy then proceeded to lay down in the bed and think.

After a few hours both mages fell asleep awaiting the next day.

* * *

**Hey guys! So try not to judge me too harshly, this is my first time doing any kind of Lemon like thing. I know it's not really lemon but it's hard for me to write anything like that in a library where people keep peaking over my shoulder! Plus I don't want to take this too far yet!**

**Azi: Ahhhhhh I loved the ending!**

**Demon-Mira: Of course you did! It involves romance!**

**Nakami: Demon-Mira hopes you like this chapter and wants you to review!**

**Demon-Mira: YES! PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**

**Happy: Eye sir!**

**Natsu: I'm STARVING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up to a sore feeling in my neck as I sat up and hit my head on the corner of a nightstand.

"Ouch! Fuggin Fricker Fracker!" I indirectly cussed.

"Is everything okay out there?" I heard Mystogan's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I replied shyly.

_How on earth did I get on the floor? I must have rolled off in my sleep. I had a really bad dream last night too, that's probably why I moved so much._

* * *

_***The Dream***_

"_**Hey Luce! You wanna go with me on a job?" Natsu questioned.**_

"_**Yeah," Lucy smiled, "why don't you pick out the request."**_

"_**Oh, that's okay. I already picked one for me and Natsu to go on!" Lisanna said coming out of nowhere.**_

"_**But me and Natsu are going on a job together!" Lucy protested.**_

"_**Sorry Luce, but you killed Mira and Elfman! I can't even stand to look at you!" Natsu said turning away.**_

"_**Natsu wait! It was a lie! Lisanna's lying to you!" Lucy pleaded running after Natsu, but he kept getting farther and farther away until he was finally gone.**_

_**Lucy started to cry into her hands and when she looked up everything was black.**_

"_**You're pathetic! You let Lisanna beat you! You're a good for nothing! Why don't you just kill yourself!" Lucy's voice said to herself coming from all around her.**_

"_**Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic!"**_

_***Dream End***_

* * *

_I will make sure that Fairy Tail suffer for what they did to me!_

"LUCY!?" I jumped in surprise hitting my head on the dresser again.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FRICKEN MAVIS THAT HURT!" I Yelled holding my head.

"Sorry!" Mystogan said leaning over to examine my head.

"There's nothing there. You should be fine. After all you do have a hard head!" Mystogan laughed

"HEY!" I yelled with my arms flailing around.

"Just kidding." Mystogan said starting to stop laughing.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so while Mystogan and I looked each other in the eyes, then both Mystogan and myself looked away with red faces.

"A-anyway we should get back to the guild!" I said getting up from the floor and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah." Mystogan replied walking over to his closet and pulling an outfit out.

"Oh wait," I said quietly to myself, "I have no clothes to change into."

"Here." Mystogan said holding out a pair of new black sweats and a new white t-shirt.

"Thanks," I said taking the items of clothing, "um, do you happen to have a pair of scissors?"

Mystogan nodded walking over to his dresser and opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of nicely sharpened scissors and held them out to me.

I took the scissors from him with a quiet 'thank you' and walked into the bathroom.

I laid the t-shirt out on the counter of the sink, and cut off the short sleeves and cut slits down the side of the shirt.

"There we go." I said putting the scissors on the counter and laying my shirt on the shelf that was hanging above the toilet.

* * *

After I had showered and got dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Mystogan who was standing at the door ready to go dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I couldn't help but notice how the tank top showed off his well built chest and blushed slightly.

"You like?" Mystogan questioned with a smirk noticing my gaze.

"NO!" I said turning around with a pout and a face redder than a fire truck.

Mystogan chuckled for a moment, "I like what you've done with my shirt."

I turned back around to face Mystogan, "Oh, yeah sorry about cutting it up."

"No, don't. I like it like that. Besides, wearing that I'll be able to pick up any chick I want since it shows off my abs." Mystogan smirked chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at that and walked passed him opening the door and walking out first.

Mystogan's chuckling slowly came to a close as we walked to the guild hall in silence.

* * *

_No One's POV_

"Hey Minna!" Lucy called as she opened the guild doors of Sabertooth and walked in.

"LUCY!" Azi yelled before running over to Lucy and almost suffocating her in a hug.

"STING ROGUE HELP ME!" Lucy yelled with her eyes popping out of her head.

Sting and Rogue ran over to Azi grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back while Jellal did the same thing to Lucy.

"Release," Sting yelled at Azi, "release!"

The boys then pulled Azi away from Lucy and ended up being sent flying into the wall behind them, while Azi stood perfectly fine in front of Lucy.

"So how was last night?" Azi questioned with a smirk.

Lucy blushed remembering the events that had happened the night before.

"AHHH you two got it on didn't you!?" Azi Squealed skipping around in circles.

"WHAT!? NO!" Lucy yelled fuming and embarrassed.

"Lucy you dog!" Nakami said giving Lucy a 'pat' (more like slap) on the back with a smirk.

"WAIT NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!" Lucy yelled infuriated.

"Oh really?" Azi questioned with a smile.

"Yes!" Lucy replied.

"Actually it kinda d-" Mystogan started.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled glaring at Mystogan.

"Yes ma'am!" Mystogan said standing up straight and making the motion for zipping his lips.

"I knew it," Azi yelled running around the guild singing, "Lucy and Mystogan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes Mystogan with the baby carriage!"

Lucy was chasing after Azi yelling the whole time.

Everyone else was doing the usual seeing as to how they were used to Azi running around the guild shouting about a couple.

"Um…" Sting and Rogue heard a voice coming from the entrance to the guild.

"Azi~ You might want to stop yelling!" Sting smirked.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Azi asked raising a brow and looking at Sting.

Sting's only reply was him pointing to the guild doors.

Azi followed the invisible line of where Sting was pointing until she saw _him _standing in the doorway of their guild.

"Dean!?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I want to let everyone know something about Azi.**

**If you have read my other fanfiction "Ex-Sabertooth Series Book One: Team Death Melody" then you know that there is also an OC in there that is named Azi. I wanted to make it clear that this fanfiction and Ex-Sabertooth have nothing to do with each other. I just like my OC Azi a lot and I wanted to use her for this too. And I say that I wanted to use her for THIS too and not THAT too because she was created for Ex-Sabertooth even though I posted this first, I wrote Ex-Sabertooth with Sirenathewaterdragonslayer13 first!**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hey my beautiful readers! I know a lot of you probably hate me for updating, and you're more than likely upset that this is not a chapter, but at least it's not bad news!

I am working on Chapter nine for this story, and if you read my other stories, I'm still working on the re-done versions of "Choices" and "A Love Story With Jealousy", so hopefully if I can start working on stories more, I will have them updated soon.

I don't know why it's been so hard for me to write lately, I'm always inspired to keep going when I get reviews from you ladies and gents, so if you really do love my stories, please leave a review and I'll more than likely want to get the chapters done sooner. (not that I don't want to write chapters for you guys as soon as possible or anything, I just don't have the inspiration for it)

I LOVE YOU FINE BEAUTIFUL READERS! Thank you for being patient with me!

With love as always, Demon-Matchmaker-Mira

P.S. I'm deleting this before I post the next chapter because I hate having authors notes!


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note

* * *

Hey guys! So, while I was writing recently, I realized that I started more stories than what I could handle, and for two of them I lost all motivation or ideas to continue, so I decided that instead of deleting those two, I am going to have other authors adopt them. So, if you are interested in adopting any of the following stories, send me a PM! Arigato!

Kidnapped By The One You Love?

A New Life

* * *

(Also, if they aren't adopted within a week I am going to delete them from my account, but I will still have the documents in my drive, so you can still adopt them, they just won't be posted on my account)


	11. Update

**Update!**

* * *

Alright guys, "Kidnapped By The One You Love" has been adopted by WithoutAnimeLifeIsPrettyShitty

So, if you want to continue reading "Kidnapped By The One You Love" go read it on her profile! Also just check out her stories!

ALSO

A New Life has been adopted by Nymph04 please go and check out her stories too!

* * *

Love you guys!


End file.
